There are a countless number of heliostat array designs going back many decades. Although these designs can track the sun with varying degrees of precision, they are relatively costly to manufacture and deliver compared to the price of the electricity they generate. For example, these heliostat designs often require a significant amount of steel, precision parts, skilled labor to assemble, and specialized installation equipment. In some cases, the heliostats are also manufactured offsite and shipped to the plant site at significant expense. There is therefore a need for a heliostat array design that requires relatively inexpensive material, few costly components, and little labor to assemble, and is installed on site.